


DnD works

by dragonchess



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pining, elenora cant socialize, elenora doesnt know how to function, sylph is is fully aware but just as chaotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonchess/pseuds/dragonchess
Summary: Elenora was unsure of many things but the fact was that even now, Sylph hadn’t let go of her hand.Onsehots and the like of D&D things.
Relationships: Elenora Beckendor/Sylphera Marlowe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	DnD works

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble with no real direction.  
> Sylphera Marlowe belongs to my good friend Quill!

She was the sun. Elenora was convinced that Sylphera Marlowe was the sun. The way her face visibly lit up as food was put in front of them - Elenora was convinced that the woman had at least a tiny bit of Aasimar in her. Sylph was like the sky when the sun decided to rise, hopeful, and filled with the wishes of everyone who wanted a good life.

Elenora had to wonder if this was truly okay, for her to look at the elf with such obvious affection. It wasn’t as if she hadn’t tried to not stare at the woman. Oh no, Elenora had tried so hard. But the fact was that she couldn’t help but notice the way Sylph slightly scrunched her nose when smiling, or that she would smile with her eyes just as much as her lips. The fact that Slyph would tap the tables at taverns with her index fingers as they waited for food.Elenora could name so many wonderful habits and quirks of this woman that it frightened her. Looking at Slyph filled Elenora with a strong sense of dread and excitement, joy and adoration- fear. Sylphera was just so perfect. Even her flaws were endearing and Elenora wasn’t entirely certain if she could take much more of it. She lets out a heavy sigh, staring down at the cheap (and shit) wine bottle in front of her, tracing the label with her non-injured hand.

The cleric is pulled out of her lovesick thoughts when firm arms are thrown around her. The smell of the woods, hints of cinnamon and sandalwood overtake her senses and Elenora has to wonder how Sylph made it from the other side of the table to her side so quickly. ‘’You alright?’’ It’s odd how inside the loud inn the normal volume of talking was like whispering in her ear. Sylph’s breath made Elenora’s entire body feel like if it was on fire, so all she does is awkwardly nod- refusing to look up from the cursive writing.‘’Don’t lookit- want to take a breather? I’m sure the dwarf got enough rambling for a few hours before anyone notices we are gone’’ It was odd that Slyph could read Elenora so well, if not a bit unsettling. Just how much did this woman know about Elenora’s feelings and habits? Was she watching Elenora just as much as she watched her? Hardly. A soft and calloused hand gently grabs Elenora’s wrist. 

She can feel every single dent from small cuts, scars formed from months on the road- maybe even years. Elenora follows along like a lovesick puppy, eyes focused on the back of Sylph’s head. Elenora feels their fingers intertwine as they walk through the bustling crowd and her entire body might just drop dead.Her hand is soft, gentle and the green at the fingertips makes her look even more magical than she already does- it’s insane. It’s not natural, just how beautiful Sylphera is. The other woman throws back a quick smile, though it feels like forever to Elenora. The world could end, it could end right now and Elenora would be completely fine with it. Stepping outside is a bit unsettling at first, the dark takes a moment to adjust to as the vast forest surrounding the establishment felt a bit scary. Just a bit. 

‘’Better?’’ Suddenly Elenora snaps her attention back to the woman in the monk robes, with the sword resting on her hips and realizes that she is actually capable of protecting herself and isn’t alone.‘’A lot better, thank you. I supposed I’m still not used to crowds.’’ The awkward small laugh that follows makes Elenora curse herself, why she was unable to be so secure in her words like Sylph was beyond her comprehension.

‘’I mean, going from living alone in a big ol’ shite house to well- bustling taverns and whatever must be a bit much, yeah?’’ Sylph hums, messing around with her hair as the cold air eats at their skin. Elenora simply nods, not bothering to respond when she knows it’d just turn the conversation for the worse. Sylph was the only one she had really spoken to about it all, the isolation. It felt odd to have someone who was able to put the fear of crowds into words so easily and understand it themselves.

The way that Sylph stands out even in dim lighting only verifies Elenora’s suspicion, Sylph was the sun. She was the sun, the stars and everything good in the world. It was fine if her feelings couldn’t be spoken, if the wood elf was aware of them she had chosen to ignore them- which was fine. Elenora was fine with that if it meant she was allowed to stand next to her and make sure she was kept alive.  
Elenora was okay with admiring from afar with uncertainty like a lovesick puppy. She may not know words or poetry like those bards, she just knows that outside this inn during the chilly summer night- Sylph chose to be next to her. Sylph chose to lean onto her arm and chose to whisper of adventures to her. Nobody else.

Elenora was unsure of many things but the fact was that even now, Sylph hadn’t let go of her hand.


End file.
